grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 1.3: Where the Meteor Falls
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 3,200 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 4 min 10 secs. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 40 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 31,200 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 20 secs. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 69,300 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Damage Received 105,700 or Lower. *Deal 73,990 DPS. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: 95,400 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 1 hero death or less. *Defeat the Boss within 55 secs. Where the Meteor Falls Description "That light above the forest couldn't be..." Dialogue Kyle: Do you see the light on top of that mountain...? Doesn't it look like there's a person inside it? Cindy: This thing you're doing today isn't that funny. Kyle: No, I'm being serious. I really think it's a person! And it looks like it's slowly falling... Cindy: Stop saying such weird things! Kyle: Let's go! I think we'll find something interesting. Now that I look at it, it seems a bit far to run... Cindy: Hm, it does seem that way, doesn't it? How about we try using AutoRun. It can be turned off at any time, so use it wisely. ---- Pepe: Are you guys the humans that have been tormenting the mushrooms? Cindy: Ugh... It looks so gross with those arms and legs... Kyle: I don't think we can eat him. Pepe: As expected, I was right. I'll show you a taste of my poison mushroom punch! ---- Cindy: We collected a lot more mushrooms than I had expected. Kyle: Leave out the one with the arms and legs. Cindy: Of course. I refuse to eat that one too... O... Over there! Kyle: Ooh... That looks like it hurts. Cindy: She might be very hurt. Let's hurry up. ---- Cindy: Rocco! Kyle: Eh? It's that guy. Rocco: Oh ho and who might this be? Isn't it the tormentor of the forest, hoodlum Kyle? Kyle: This is not the time to be playing around. Cindy: That's right. We need to quickly treat that person... Rocco: What? You guys are here for this too? Nope, I won't give it to you. Leave! Cindy: This is not the time! An injured person is not an item to be bartered with! Rocco: Shut up! Earlier you guys took the giant mushroom from us too. This time I picked it up first, so it's mine! If you want it so badly then why don't you take it with your skills?! Kyle: If that's how you want to do it, then I guess it can't be helped. Rocco: Heh! Today's the day that I will repay you for all the humiliation you caused me! ---- Kyle: Tsk, that was easy... Cindy: Let's quickly take her to the teacher. If it's him, he'll be able to treat her injuries. Epilogue: Arch Mage & the Rest Description "As Arme regains her senses a surprising person appears before her eyes..." Dialogue Arme: G-Grandiel... Why are you here... Actually, no... Where am I...? Kyle: Wow! Grandiel. Are you friends with the Grand Chase? Grandiel: I know that you must have many things you would like to ask but... Kyle! By the looks of it, I will need you to acquire medicinal herbs that I can use on Arme. Please go see Mandragora in the mountain and acquire a petal from her. Kyle: Eh? No way. She just gets angry every time she sees me. Grandiel: It is a request. In order to save the Grand Chase, we will need the help of the great sword saint Kyle. Kyle: The... great sword saint... Yes, yes of course! It can't be helped. I'm the only one that can do it... Okay then, I'll be back soon! Cindy: Hey, wait for me! Grandiel: ...Looks like they finally left. I will answer some of the questions you may have. This world is called Kricktria. It is in a completely different dimension from Aernas. ---- Grandiel: I see. So while dodging the demon attacks... Arme: I'm worried if everyone is safe. Whether Elesis... or Lire... Grandiel: Most likely, everyone was separated. Some may have landed in this world, while others may have landed in another. Arme: Then how will we... Grandiel: Hm... There is a way. No matter the dimension, there exists a dimensional chasm that can be reached through a dimensional gap. If you cross the seas, there is a place called the Forest of Life. The dimensional chasm for Kricktria is located there. If there are members of the Grand Chase that fell into Kricktria, then that is the most likely where they will gather. If there are no Grand Chase members that landed here then you can enter through the dimensional gap and leave to find the other members. Arme: Okay then. I will go now... Ah... It hurts... Grandiel: It does not seem like you have fully recovered. Why don't we rest for a few days? Arme: Yes, looks like I will have to. Uhm... Grandiel. Do you think you can go with me to the Forest of Life? Grandiel: ...Forgive me, but I do not want to be caught up in this anymore. I have already lost most of my power. The only thing I can do now is to tell children stories of long ago. Arme: What do you... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story